Charlie and the Eevee
by fleesfire123
Summary: One day Charlie finds a Eevee but keeps it a secret from Inspector Vergier. Will the Inspector find out and make Charlie get rid of Eevee or will it stay a secret?
1. Chapter 1:Charile and the Eevee

**note to readers****:Charlie is ACTUALLY A she is in her private eye costume i will call her Charlie (****_CAUSE WHEN SHE'S IN HER PIRVATE EYE CUSTOM SHE CALLS HERSELF CHARLIE_****)when she's in her normal clothes i will call her Charlotte (****_that's her real name anyway_****) AND I will be posting all the chapters here sorry i don't have microsoft word.**

CHAPTER 1:CHARLIE AND THE EEVEE

Charlie:_This is stupid,father told me to go take a walk instead of helping him hunt down Phantom R. IT'S STUPID STUPID_ _STUPID_!

Eevee:Veeeee!

Charlie:Huh? Did that come from the sky?

(Looks up in the sky)

Charlie:AHHH!

(Eevee lands on Charlie's face and they fall over)

(Charlie sits up)

Charlie:owww! What was that!?

Eevee:Vee

Charlie:What the heck is this thing?!

(Eevee sits on Charlie's lap and starts to fall asleep)

Charlie:Aww. it's kinda cute. But what is it? A Dog? A Cat? A creature from another country?HMM? I as well take you home with me but I have to call you something ?

(Charlie snaps his fingers)

Charlie:How 'bout Brownie?

Eevee:Vee!

Charlie:Okay,Brownie it is.

(Charlie takes Brownie to his bedroom)

Charlie:stay here Brownie i'm gonna change clothes.

(Charlotte takes off her private eye clothes and puts on her normal clothes)

Charlotte:Ok Brownie, want to go for a walk?

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:Okay let's go!

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

CHAPTER 2:THE FILER

Charlotte:Okay Brownie I'm gonna put this rope on like a leash and a collar,okay?

(Charlotte crouches down.)

Charlotte:now hold still.

Brownie:GRRR!

(When Charlotte was wrapping the rope around Brownie's neck and Brownie bit her)

Charlotte:OWW! I guess you don't like that,huh? I guess we won't need this rope then.

(Brownie smiled and leaped out of joy)

Brownie:VEE!

(Charlotte giggled,patted Brownie's head then got up)

Charlotte:Let's go Brownie!

(Filer randomly flies in Charlotte's face)

Charlotte:What is this?

(Charlotte reads filer out loud)

Charlotte:_Do you like soccer? Then come to the Public Park next to the cafe to register you and your pet to the one on one and your pet against other owners and their pets._

_registration today at 5:p.m.-7:p.m. be the first twenty people to enter!_

Charlotte:Hey Brownie,do you want to play some ball?

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:All right it's settled,let's go sign-up.

(eight minutes later)

Charlotte:Uh.. Sir me and my pet wolud like to register for the soccer tournament.

Registry man:Name?

Charlotte:Charlotte.

Registry man:Pet's name?

Charlotte:Brownie.

Registry man:What breed?

Charlotte:Uh... a Chihuahua.

Registry man:Okay come back in four days at 5:00P.M.

Charlotte:Thank you Sir. Come on Brownie let's go

(At a pet store)

Charlotte:Okay let's see how this works.

(Charlotte puts collar on carefully)

(It was a red collar with a tag that had a bone on it that said Brownie on the inside of the bone)

Charlotte:HMM? It looks good.

(Charlotte walks to front desk)

Charlotte:Uh Ma'am how much is this?

Desk lady:Uh... it's $4:50.

Charlotte:Not to bad.

(Charlotte pulls out $4:50 from her pocket.)

Charlotte:Here you go.

(Hands money to Desk lady)

Desk lady:here's your you come again!

(Charlotte and Brownie walk out of pet store)

Charlotte:Let's go home Brownie.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

CHAPTER 3:CLOSE CALL

**NOTE TO READERS****:Inspector Vergier is Charlie's/Charlotte's Dad**

**(9:00 P.M.)**

Charlotte:Okay Brownie it's time to-

Inspector Vergier:Charlotte time for goodnight hug!

Charlotte:Stop treating me like I'm five.

Inspector Vergier:JUST OPEN THE DOOR!

Charlotte:Okay Brownie hide under the bed.

Inspector Vergier:I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!

Charlotte:OKAY! HOLD YOUR HORSES! SHEESH!

(Charlotte walks to the door and opens it.)

(Inspector Vergier taps foot on the floor)

Inspector Vergier:What took you so long?

Charlotte:I was putting my pajamas on.

Inspector Vergier:Well be quicker next time.

Charlotte:(Sigh) Fine.

(Charlotte hugs Inspector Vergier)

Inspector Vergier:Good night Charlotte.

Charlotte:Good night Dad.

(Inspector Vergier walks out of the room)(Charlotte lays down on bed)

Charlotte:Okay Brownie,you can come out now.

Brownie:Vee.

(Brownie hops on bed and lays at Charlotte's feet)

Charlotte:(whisper)Goodnight,Brownie.

Brownie:Vee.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

CHAPTER 4:TRAINING

Charlotte:Good morning Brownie.

Charlotte:BROWNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:That came from the bathroom!

(Charlotte ruins into the bathroom)

Charlotte:BROWNIE ARE YOU OKAY?!

Charlotte:Oh your just in the THE WATER RUNNING!OH MY GOD!

(Charlotte quickly turns the water off and takes Brownie out of the sink)

(Charlotte sniffs Brownie)

Charlotte:EWW! You smell like a wet dog!

(Brownie's ears droop)

Brownie:Vee.

Charlotte:It's okay just let me get you a towel.

(Charlotte grabs a towel)

(Charlotte dries Brownie off)

Charlotte:There all dry.

(Charlotte puts collar on)

Charlotte:Okay let me change clothes and then we'll go to the park to train for the tournaments!

Charlie:Okay let's go!

Brwonie:Vee!

(At the park)

(Looks around while talking)Charlie:Okay Brownie let's st- Phantom R?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!

(Phantom R walks toward Charlie)

Phantom R:Oh hey Charlotte are you training for the soccer tournament? We are.

Fondue:Woeuf!

Charlie:Don't call me Charlotte!

Phantom Charlotte.

(Phantom R starts to walk away)

(Charlie kicks his soccer ball at the back of Phantom R's head)

Phantom R:OW!

(Phantom R turns around)

Phantom R:WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Charlie:'CAUSE YOU CALLED ME CHARLOTTE!

(Phantom R punches Charlie in the face)

Charlie:OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT!

**END OF CHAPTER 4**!


	2. Chapter 2:The filer

**note to readers****:Charlie is ACTUALLY A she is in her private eye costume i will call her Charlie (****_CAUSE WHEN SHE'S IN HER PIRVATE EYE CUSTOM SHE CALLS HERSELF CHARLIE_****)when she's in her normal clothes i will call her Charlotte (****_that's her real name anyway_****)  
**

CHAPTER 1:CHARLIE AND THE EEVEE

Charlie:_This is stupid,father told me to go take a walk instead of helping him hunt down Phantom R. IT'S STUPID STUPID_ _STUPID_!

Eevee:Veeeee!

Charlie:Huh? Did that come from the sky?

(Looks up in the sky)

Charlie:AHHH!

(Eevee lands on Charlie's face and they fall over)

(Charlie sits up)

Charlie:owww! What was that!?

Eevee:Vee

Charlie:What the heck is this thing?!

(Eevee sits on Charlie's lap and starts to fall asleep)

Charlie:Aww. it's kinda cute. But what is it? A Dog? A Cat? A creature from another country?HMM? I as well take you home with me but I have to call you something ?

(Charlie snaps his fingers)

Charlie:How 'bout Brownie?

Eevee:Vee!

Charlie:Okay,Brownie it is.

(Charlie takes Brownie to his bedroom)

Charlie:stay here Brownie i'm gonna change clothes.

(Charlotte takes off her private eye clothes and puts on her normal clothes)

Charlotte:Ok Brownie, want to go for a walk?

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:Okay let's go!

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

CHAPTER 2:THE FILER

Charlotte:Okay Brownie I'm gonna put this rope on like a leash and a collar,okay?

(Charlotte crouches down.)

Charlotte:now hold still.

Brownie:GRRR!

(When Charlotte was wrapping the rope around Brownie's neck and Brownie bit her)

Charlotte:OWW! I guess you don't like that,huh? I guess we won't need this rope then.

(Brownie smiled and leaped out of joy)

Brownie:VEE!

(Charlotte giggled,patted Brownie's head then got up)

Charlotte:Let's go Brownie!

(Filer randomly flies in Charlotte's face)

Charlotte:What is this?

(Charlotte reads filer out loud)

Charlotte:_Do you like soccer? Then come to the Public Park next to the cafe to register you and your pet to the one on one and your pet against other owners and their pets._

_registration today at 5:p.m.-7:p.m. be the first twenty people to enter!_

Charlotte:Hey Brownie,do you want to play some ball?

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:All right it's settled,let's go sign-up.

(eight minutes later)

Charlotte:Uh.. Sir me and my pet wolud like to register for the soccer tournament.

Registry man:Name?

Charlotte:Charlotte.

Registry man:Pet's name?

Charlotte:Brownie.

Registry man:What breed?

Charlotte:Uh... a Chihuahua.

Registry man:Okay come back in four days at 5:00P.M.

Charlotte:Thank you Sir. Come on Brownie let's go

(At a pet store)

Charlotte:Okay let's see how this works.

(Charlotte puts collar on carefully)

(It was a red collar with a tag that had a bone on it that said Brownie on the inside of the bone)

Charlotte:HMM? It looks good.

(Charlotte walks to front desk)

Charlotte:Uh Ma'am how much is this?

Desk lady:Uh... it's $4:50.

Charlotte:Not to bad.

(Charlotte pulls out $4:50 from her pocket.)

Charlotte:Here you go.

(Hands money to Desk lady)

Desk lady:here's your you come again!

(Charlotte and Brownie walk out of pet store)

Charlotte:Let's go home Brownie.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

CHAPTER 3:CLOSE CALL

**NOTE TO READERS****:Inspector Vergier is Charlie's/Charlotte's Dad**

**(9:00 P.M.)**

Charlotte:Okay Brownie it's time to-

Inspector Vergier:Charlotte time for goodnight hug!

Charlotte:Stop treating me like I'm five.

Inspector Vergier:JUST OPEN THE DOOR!

Charlotte:Okay Brownie hide under the bed.

Inspector Vergier:I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!

Charlotte:OKAY! HOLD YOUR HORSES! SHEESH!

(Charlotte walks to the door and opens it.)

(Inspector Vergier taps foot on the floor)

Inspector Vergier:What took you so long?

Charlotte:I was putting my pajamas on.

Inspector Vergier:Well be quicker next time.

Charlotte:(Sigh) Fine.

(Charlotte hugs Inspector Vergier)

Inspector Vergier:Good night Charlotte.

Charlotte:Good night Dad.

(Inspector Vergier walks out of the room)(Charlotte lays down on bed)

Charlotte:Okay Brownie,you can come out now.

Brownie:Vee.

(Brownie hops on bed and lays at Charlotte's feet)

Charlotte:(whisper)Goodnight,Brownie.

Brownie:Vee.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

CHAPTER 4:TRAINING

Charlotte:Good morning Brownie.

Charlotte:BROWNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:That came from the bathroom!

(Charlotte runs into the bathroom)

Charlotte:BROWNIE ARE YOU OKAY?!

Charlotte:Oh your just in the THE WATER RUNNING!OH MY GOD!

(Charlotte quickly turns the water off and takes Brownie out of the sink)

(Charlotte sniffs Brownie)

Charlotte:EWW! You smell like a wet dog!

(Brownie's ears droop)

Brownie:Vee.

Charlotte:It's okay just let me get you a towel.

(Charlotte grabs a towel)

(Charlotte dries Brownie off)

Charlotte:There all dry.

(Charlotte puts collar on)

Charlotte:Okay let me change clothes and then we'll go to the park to train for the tournaments!

(Charlotte goes into Bathroom and changes clothes)

Charlie:Okay let's go!

Brwonie:Vee!

(At the park)

(Looks around while talking)Charlie:Okay Brownie let's st- Phantom R?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!

(Phantom R walks toward Charlie)

Phantom R:Oh hey Charlotte are you training for the soccer tournament? We are.

Fondue:Woeuf!

Charlie:Don't call me Charlotte!

Phantom R:Okay bye,Charlotte.

(Phantom R starts to walk away)

(Charlie kicks his soccer ball at the back of Phantom R's head)

Phantom R:OW!

(Phantom R turns around)

Phantom R:WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Charlie:'CAUSE YOU CALLED ME CHARLOTTE!

(Phantom R punches Charlie in the face)

Charlie:OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT!

**END OF CHAPTER 4**!


	3. Chapter 3:Close call

**note to readers****:Charlie is ACTUALLY A she is in her private eye costume i will call her Charlie (****_CAUSE WHEN SHE'S IN HER PIRVATE EYE CUSTOM SHE CALLS HERSELF CHARLIE_****)when she's in her normal clothes i will call her Charlotte (****_that's her real name anyway_****)  
**

CHAPTER 1:CHARLIE AND THE EEVEE

Charlie:_This is stupid,father told me to go take a walk instead of helping him hunt down Phantom R. IT'S STUPID STUPID_ _STUPID_!

Eevee:Veeeee!

Charlie:Huh? Did that come from the sky?

(Looks up in the sky)

Charlie:AHHH!

(Eevee lands on Charlie's face and they fall over)

(Charlie sits up)

Charlie:owww! What was that!?

Eevee:Vee

Charlie:What the heck is this thing?!

(Eevee sits on Charlie's lap and starts to fall asleep)

Charlie:Aww. it's kinda cute. But what is it? A Dog? A Cat? A creature from another country?HMM? I as well take you home with me but I have to call you something ?

(Charlie snaps his fingers)

Charlie:How 'bout Brownie?

Eevee:Vee!

Charlie:Okay,Brownie it is.

(Charlie takes Brownie to his bedroom)

Charlie:stay here Brownie i'm gonna change clothes.

(Charlotte takes off her private eye clothes and puts on her normal clothes)

Charlotte:Ok Brownie, want to go for a walk?

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:Okay let's go!

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**


	4. Chapter 4:Training

**note to readers****:Charlie is ACTUALLY A she is in her private eye costume i will call her Charlie (****_CAUSE WHEN SHE'S IN HER PIRVATE EYE CUSTOM SHE CALLS HERSELF CHARLIE_****)when she's in her normal clothes i will call her Charlotte (****_that's her real name anyway_****)  
**

CHAPTER 1:CHARLIE AND THE EEVEE

Charlie:_This is stupid,father told me to go take a walk instead of helping him hunt down Phantom R. IT'S STUPID STUPID_ _STUPID_!

Eevee:Veeeee!

Charlie:Huh? Did that come from the sky?

(Looks up in the sky)

Charlie:AHHH!

(Eevee lands on Charlie's face and they fall over)

(Charlie sits up)

Charlie:owww! What was that!?

Eevee:Vee

Charlie:What the heck is this thing?!

(Eevee sits on Charlie's lap and starts to fall asleep)

Charlie:Aww. it's kinda cute. But what is it? A Dog? A Cat? A creature from another country?HMM? I as well take you home with me but I have to call you something ?

(Charlie snaps his fingers)

Charlie:How 'bout Brownie?

Eevee:Vee!

Charlie:Okay,Brownie it is.

(Charlie takes Brownie to his bedroom)

Charlie:stay here Brownie i'm gonna change clothes.

(Charlotte takes off her private eye clothes and puts on her normal clothes)

Charlotte:Ok Brownie, want to go for a walk?

Brownie:Vee!

Charlotte:Okay let's go!

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**


End file.
